Johnny's Changes
by ZatEguX
Summary: The Test girls change Johnny to a girl to learn to respect women, but Johnny learns a different lesson.


Johnny was changed to girl again by his sisters yesterday. Susan and Mary wanted to see Johnny see how it is to be a girl.

**Johnny:** I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this.

**Susan:** Hey its not our fault you don't know how to treat a lady.

**Mary:** Yeah, you need to learn to treat women with respect.

**Johnny:** I didn't meant to pinch that girl's ass. And stare at her breasts. Hey wait shouldn't I be an 12 year old girl instead of a 20 something year old woman.

**Susan:** Well you learn better as an adult woman.

**Johnny: **Well I'll admit, I do have some nice breasts and ass.

**Mary:** Now go into town and just go where you normally go. Oh yeah you're going to need a girl's name.

**Johnny:** How about Jo.

**Susan and Mary:** That can work.

They give Jo some clothes and tips. While Jo leaves the girls stare at her ass. Jo goes to the arcade. On the way, Jo notices a guy following her. Just two blocks away from the arcade, the guy grabs Jo and takes her to his car.

**Mysterious Man: **Take your clothes off or else.

He said while holding a knife to her neck. Jo unbuttons her shirt and pants. She then pulls her pants down. The man starts the car and drives off to his house. He gets out open the car door and lifts Jo. He carries her to his house.

**Mysterious Man:** Okay, take off your bra and panties.

The man quickly takes all his clothes off. Jo is stun at his 9'' cock.

**Mysterious Man:** Take off your bra and panties now!

Jo hesitates, then the man just tears off her bra and pulls down her panties. He grabs her left hand and leads her to his bedroom. The man pushes Jo to the bed. The man grabs his cock and starts masturbating. After three minutes of watching the man masturbate, Jo gets wet and a bit horny. The man notices her wet pussy. Jo knew how to masturbate by secretly watching her sisters and mom masturbate. Jo then puts her right hand on her stomach. She then moves it down to her pussy. She slowly rubs her clit, in two minutes she starts rubbing fast. The man starts to rub his cock fast as well. One minute later the man cums at Jo's face, and she cums also. Jo puts her hands on her face and licks the cum on her hands. Jo couldn't resist, but she stands up and pushes the man to the bed. She stares at his cock. She licks all of his cock. She then licks the tip. Seven minutes of licking the man's cock, he cums on Jo's tongue. Jo then turns around and gets on his cock. She turns her head and winks at the man. Jo starts to move her ass around with his cock in her. The man starts to moan loud. He stands up and fucks Jo doggy style. He shoves his cock fast and hard. One hour of doggy style and about seven cummings later, Jo and the man fell asleep. The next morning Jo wakes up and the man is still asleep. She grabs his cock and gives him a one-handed handjob. He quickly wakes up after feeling her hand. Two minutes later she gives him a blowjob. She sucks the man's cock for hours and he has cum dozens of times in her mouth.

**Mysterious Man:** What's...Your...na...name.

He said while Jo is still sucking. Jo then stops sucking.

**Jo:** Jo Test. Yours?

**Mysterious Man:** Paul Olvin.

**Jo:** Well Paul, this was my first sex and it was amazing.

**Paul:** Thank you. I'm glad I was your first.

Paul puts his clothes on and Jo just puts her shirt and pants.

**Jo:** Keep my bra and panties to remember me.

Paul takes his pants and under-where off and hands her his under-where.

**Paul:** Keep my under-where to remember me.

Paul takes Jo back to the alley where he grabbed her. Jo gets out of the car with a piece of paper that has his phone number and Paul drives back home. Jo goes walks back home. She went to the girls' lab.

**Susan:** So did you learn your lesson.

**Jo: **Yes, Yes I did.

**Mary:** Good, now lets turn you back.

**Jo:** No, I want to stay a girl longer please.

She said with pout.

**Mary:** Why?

**Jo:** Just to make sure I really did learn my lesson and more.

**Susan:** Wow, I'm impressed Johnny! I mean Jo. *winks*

Jo goes to her room and sees Dukey sleeping. Jo turns Dukey and sucks on his cock. Dukey wakes up.

**Dukey:** John...Joh...oh...don't stop.

So it seems that Jo has learned to have sex.


End file.
